Len's Love Story
by Aikawa Michi
Summary: Summary Chap. 1: Kagamine Len seorang Vocaloid terkenal. Dia belum menyadari suatu perasaan aneh yang ada pada dirinya bila ia bersama Rin, teman duetnya saat dia bernyanyi sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil. Namun, lama-kelamaan dia menyadari bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta. Mind to RnR? :D


**Ini fic. pertamaku, selamat membaca. Jadi, maaf kalau masih banyak yang salah dalam penulisan kata-katanya.**

* * *

**Len's Love Story  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Hai, namaku Kagamine Len. Aku berumur 14 tahun dan sekolah di Vocaloid Academy, yaitu sekolah khusus untuk Vocaloid karena aku memang Vocaloid. Aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang besar dengan Vocaloid lainnya.

Ciri-ciriku adalah berambut honey blonde diikat ponytail kecil di belakang, dan mata berwarna azure.

Pakaianku berupa seperti pakaian sailor berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna kuning dan celana hitam selutut yang dilingkari sabuk berwarna kuning. Tidak lupa dengan headphone berwarna putih yang selalu setia melekat di kepalaku.

Di hari minggu yang cerah ini, aku dan teman sesama Vocaloidku sekaligus teman duetku ini sedang menonton televisi bersama. Ciri-cirinya sama denganku, perbedaannya hanya ada pada jenis kelamin, dia perempuan dan aku laki-laki.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, aku dan dia seperti sepasang anak kembar, tapi sebenarnya bukan. Di bilang kembar juga boleh sih… Eh, tapi aku dan dia tidak punya hubungan darah apapun. Kembali ke cerita…

Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, ciri-cirinya sama denganku. Rambutnya berwarna honey blonde, namun dia memakai empat jepit berwarna putih di poninya dan pita berwarna putih besar di kepalanya. Menurutku, dengan penampilan seperti itu membuatnya terlihat manis. Eh? Apa? Barusan aku bilang apa? Manis? Aku tarik lagi. Oh ya, matanya berwarna azure.

Apa? Oh, namanya ya? Gomen, lupa… Namanya Kagamine Rin. Nama marganya sama? Aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku tidak memiliki hubungan darah apapun dengannya.

Umurnya 14 tahun. Dia memakai pakaian berupa sailor yang sama denganku, namun tanpa lengan dengan pita kuning dan celana hitam yang dilipat sampai ke pahanya, yang juga dilingkari sabuk berwarna kuning, persis denganku.

"Len?" Suara Rin memanggilku.

"Hmm?" Suaraku menjawab panggilan Rin.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku mengganti saluran televisinya?" Tanya Rin dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Tidak, kalau kau bosan ganti saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum yang kubuat semanis mungkin.

Rin pun balik tersenyum, lalu mengambil remote televisi dan mengganti salurannya.

"Rin, Len, kalian mau cemilan? Aku sudah membuatkannya untuk kalian." Luka tiba-tiba datang membawa nampan yang di atasnya penuh dengan pudding dan kue.

"Wha! Luka buat cemilan? Aku mau coba!" Ucap Rin sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Pudding dulu atau kue dulu?" Tanya Luka sambil tersenyum.

"Pudding, setelah itu kue." Jawab Rin masih tetap menyeringai lebar.

"Baiklah, pelan-pelan makannya supaya tidak tersedak." Ucap Luka sambil menyerahkan pudding pada Rin.

"Dan ini kuenya, bila kau sudah selesai memakan puddingnya. Oh ya… Aku juga menyediakan pudding dan kue juga untuk Len." Tambah Luka sambil menyimpan kue untuk Rin dan aku, dan juga pudding untukku.

BLAM

Suara pintu di tutup oleh Luka, saat ia hendak keluar.

"Luka baik sekali ya? Sikapnya benar-benar mirip seperti seorang ibu." Ucap Rin sambil memakan puddingnya.

Aku tersenyum pada Rin, "Yep, itulah Luka yang kita kenal." Ucapku.

"Tidak salah kalau Gakupo mencintainya, dan Luka juga mencintai Gakupo. Hmm… Kapan ya aku bisa seperti mereka?" Tanya Rin masih memakan puddingnya.

Mendengar Rin bilang begitu, rasanya lucu sekali dan ingin tertawa. Ya, akhirnya aku pun tertawa.

"Len! Kenapa kau tertawa sih!" Ucap Rin kesal sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Aku pun berhenti tertawa dan mulai mengusap-usap rambut Rin.

"Kau akan segera bisa seperti mereka." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Eeeh? Benarkah? Kapan?" Tanya Rin senang.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku.

"Apa Len sudah pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta?" Tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

Kenapa Rin jadi bertanya soal cinta? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti soal cinta, merasakannya saja belum.

Tapi, ada sesuatu hal aneh yang terjadi padaku bila berada dekat bersama Rin, yaitu hangat dan nyaman. Terkadang senyuman Rin yang tidak bisa aku lupakan. Apa itu yang namanya cinta? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku.

Rin hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar jawabanku. Lalu Rin meneruskan makan puddingnya yang tinggal sesuap, selanjutnya tinggal memakan kuenya.

"Len, kenapa kau tidak memakan pudding dan kuenya? Kalau tidak mau untukku saja ya!" Ucap Rin.

"E-Eh? Tidak bisa begitu, itu milikku! Jangan kau makan!" Ucapku kaget dan langsung menyambar pudding dan kue milikku.

Rin pun tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu makanlah." Ucap Rin masih tetap tertawa kecil.

"I-Iya." Rin menertawakan aku, apa yang Rin tertawakan dariku. Lalu, kenaoa wajahku jadi panas begini ya? Lupakan.

Aku pun memakan pudding dan kueku.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Lucu sekali melihat tingkah Len saat menyambar pudding dan kuenya.

Aku pun tertawa kecil saat itu.

"Len, kau benar-benar lapar ya? Pelan-pelan makannya, kau bisa tersedak." Ucapku.

"Sudah, tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan tersedak kok." Ucap Len sambil memakan puddingnya.

"Sini, biar aku suapi saja." Ucapku sambil langsung mengambil pudding dan sendok di tangan Len.

"E-Eh? Tidak usah… Aku bisa s-sendiri!" Ucap Len yang kedengarannya terbata-bata.

Tapi, aku tetap saja memaksanya. Lagipula sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukan hal ini lagi bersama Len.

Dulu dia tidak pernah begini, kalau aku mau menyuapinya.

"Len, kau benar-benar berubah ya? Padahal dulu, kau tidak bersikap seperti ini kalau aku mau menyuapimu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"I-Itukan saat… K-Kita berumur lima tahun." Jawab Len masih terbata-bata.

"Lupakan, kau sangat menggemaskan saat itu. Len bilang a…" Ucapku sambil mulai menyuapinya.

"Rin, caramu menyuapiku seperti menyuapi ke anak berumur lima tahunan saja." Ucap Len sedikit kesal.

"Jadi Len maunya dengan cara apa?" Tanyaku dengan wajah yang kubuat sepolos mugkin.

"Err… Terserah." Jawab Len sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah Rin yang polos seperti itu. Mungkin lama-lama aku akan mencair (?)

"Baiklah, Len bilang a…" Ucap Rin.

Lalu aku membuka mulutku tanpa bilang a tentunya. Kalau aku menuruti Rin, apa yang akan Kaito ucapkan padaku, yang jelas dia akan mengejekku lagi.

Meskipun sekarang dia tidak ada disini.

Rin pun memasukkan sendok dengan pudding ke mulutku. Kalau disuapi Rin, rasa puddingnya jadi berbeda, menjadi sedikit lebih manis atau itu hanya perasaanku saja ya. Tiba-tiba saja, perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi.

"Len, buka mulutmu… Tinggal satu suap lagi." Sepertinya Rin terlalu asyik menyuapiku, aku pun memakan suapan terakhirku.

"Kuenya biar aku makan sendiri." Ucapku sambil memakan langsung kueku.

Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Len!" Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang. Hal itu membuatku tersedak karena kaget, Rin segera memberiku air putih.

"Uhm… Gomen." Ucap perempuan itu karena merasa bersalah. Aku segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Neru?" Ucapku pada Neru, Akita Neru. Perempuan berambut kuning keemasan diikat ponytail di samping dengan warna mata yang senada.

"Mau apa kau kesini Neru?" Tanya Rin dengan kesal.

"Mau bertemu dengan Len. Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Jawab Neru santai.

"Kau tidak boleh menemuinya! Len itu sahabatku!" Teriak Rin dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak berhak menghalangiku! Menjauhlah dari Len!" Neru balik berteriak pada Rin.

Keadaan semakin gawat. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Telepon polisi? Ide bodoh macam apa itu. Rin dan Neru selalu saja bertengkar memperebutkan aku.

"Len, kau pilih aku atau Rin?" Tanya Neru dengan kesal.

Kenapa jadi begini? Kami-Sama tolong aku! Kalau aku memilih Neru, Rin pasti marah.

Kalau aku memilih Rin, Neru juga pasti akan marah.

Kalau memilih dua-duanya, tidak ada yang suruh aku untuk memilih kedua-duanya. Aku harus pilih satu.

Kulihat mereka sudah tidak sabar mendengarkan jawabanku. Uhm… Atau aku ikuti saja kata hatiku… Rin. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Rin ya? Dia kan sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak lahir, sedangkan Neru. Aku tahu namanya karena dia Boukaloid. Dia juga terkenal seperti kami para Vocaloid.

"Uhm… Aku pilih Rin." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Neru tadi. Setelah mendengar hal itu, Neru langsung geram dan mau menampar Rin. Rin pun menutup matanya akan apa yang akan di lakukan Neru. Tapi aku segera menahan tangan Neru, sehingga ia tidak jadi menamparnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Neru?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan tajam.

Neru tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku dan langsung menatap Rin tajam. Rin balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Rin! Kau puas? Len memilihmu! Tapi, aku tidak akan diam saja! Lihat saja nanti!" Ucap Neru marah dan ia pun pergi.

Suara pintu yang ditutup keras bisa terdengar olehku dan Rin.

Setelah itu semuanya menjadi hening.

"Rin, kelihatannya kau benci dengan Neru ya?" Tanyaku memecahkan keheningan.

Rin menjawab pertanyaanku dengan anggukkan, "Dia menyebalkan, setiap kali dia tampil di acara televisi… Dia selalu saja merasa kalau dirinya lebih hebat, dia itu sombong sekali." Ucapnya.

Aku hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Len, sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Neru?" Tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi tiba-tiba dia nekat datang kesini dan memelukku." Jawabku.

"Dia terlalu percaya diri… Neru pikir Len akan mudah ia dapatkan." Ucap Rin sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Lagipula, aku tahu dia dari saluran televisi. Melihatnya yang berlagak sok cantik membuatku bergidig ngeri." Ucapku sambil tertawa. Rin pun ikut tertawa dan kami pun tertawa bersama.

"Ehem… Kalian sedang menertawakan apa?" Tanya Luka tiba-tiba datang dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Akita Neru." Jawab Rin.

"Boukaloid yang terkenal itu?" Tanya Luka lagi dengan kaget.

Aku dan Rin mengangguk.

"Ada-ada saja kalian ini. Aku hanya mau membereskan pudding dan kue bekas kalian." Ucap Luka sambil membereskan pudding dan kue bekas aku dan Rin barusan, lalu pergi lagi.

Aku melihat jam di tanganku, "Sudah malam, besok kita harus sekolah. Rin, aku mau tidur dulu." Ucapku sambil menguap dan mematikan televisi yang sedari tadi menyala.

"Oyasumi Len." Ucap Rin sambil mencium pipi kananku, sontak aku pun kaget.

Namun rasa kagetku segera aku ubah menjadi senyuman, "Oyasumi RIn." Ucapku.

Aku pun berjalan menuju kamarku, tapi kenapa pergelangan tanganku seperti ada yang menahan ya? Aku pun segera menoleh dan itu… Rin? Mau apa lagi dia?

"Len, jangan pergi begitu saja!" Ucap Rin kesal.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku yang tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud Rin.

"Cium pipiku! Aku kan sudah menciummu, sekarang giliranmu!" Perintah Rin padaku.

"T-Tapi Rin… K-Kita kan bukan seorang pasangan." Ucapku terbata-bata.

Oh ayolah, aku harus menciumnya? Tapi… Ya ampun, perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi. Rasa panas yang menjalar di wajahku.

"Tapi, aku suka Len." Ucap Rin sambil memohon.

DHEG!

Rin, jangan memandangku seperti itu.

"R-Rin, b-baiklah aku akan melakukannya hanya untukmu." Akhirnya aku pun menuruti kemauan Rin.

Perlahan aku mulau mendekatkan bibirku ke pipi kanan Rin.

Chu!

"Arigatou Len! Oyasumi!" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum, lalu pergi.

"Douita… Rin… Oyasumi…" Ucapku pelan, sangat pelan.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan pada Rin. Aku menciumnya di pipi.

Apakah perasaan yang selama ini muncul adalah perasaan cinta? Aku mencintai Rin? Apa itu benar? Jadi, aku mencintainya. Tapi, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang.

Sudahlah, ini sudah malam. Sekarang aku harus tidur.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Segitu aja dulu deh… Oh ya, gimana ceritanya? Ngecewain gak? Kalau ada typo tolong beritahu ya! :D**

**Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya. Jaa ne! :D**


End file.
